The Best Shag of Harry Potter's Life
by Mandirrr
Summary: 'Hermione swore she'd seen them holding hands...but here eyes were probably just playing tricks on her.' Rated T for Slash and Sex references. Drarry.


Ginny Weasley came storming down from the girl's dormitory and her eyes locked on Harry Potter, filled with fury.

"Harry James Potter!" She screeched, throwing a small book at him. Harry swiftly looked up from his and Ron's chess game and caught the book.

"What Gin-Ginny. What are you doing with my journal?" Harry replied, expression suddenly one of stone. He was very grateful the four of them were the only ones in the common room. Though it was three in the morning, some night owls were still up at this point.

"Reading about the best shag you've ever had!" Ginny said through tears. "I can't believe you, Harry Potter! You cheated on me!"

"No Ginny, that was a long tim-" Harry began but Ginny's shrill voice ran over his easily.

"It was dated yesterday, Harry!"

Ron frowned, "Sorry? Who would Harry be cheating on you with, Gin?"

"Cho Chang, I'd bet!" She replied with a look of murder in her brown irises.

Hermione sighed and closed her very heavy choice of a 'light' read. "You're being silly Ginny. Harry hasn't seen Cho in months, and every other girl in the Gryffindor tower is interested in someone else. Besides, Harry spends every waking moment in the Common Room, serving detention in the dungeons, or with Ronald or I. He simply couldn't be cheating on you."

"What is this journal entry about then?" Ginny snatched the book from Harry's hands and began to read, "_Dear Diary, I had the best shag of my life tonight. I'm rather sad it had to end. Things were really starting to heat up when Professor Snape caught us-"_

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "How could you cheat on my sister?"

"The bigger question is, who did he cheat on your sister with?" Hermione pointed out, sporting a rather shocked expression.

Harry blushed as Hermione thought hard to put connections together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yesterday Evening<em>  
><strong>

The golden trio sat at the Gryffindor table, feasting on ham and rolls. Harry had been rather distant all day, but Hermione simply dismissed it for stress due to Voldemort's rising. Ron was-as always-stuffing his face with food, and talking while at it.

"-and then McGonagall took fifty points from Slytherin!" He finished, spewing crumbs across the table. Hermione grimaced.

"That's…grand Ronald." She replied, wiping a wet piece of what she assumed was bread from the rim of her goblet.

"Isn't it?" Ron asked rhetorically, accepting a high-five form Seamus.

"We'll take the cup from those snakes this year, for sure!" Dean piped up from the other side of the table.

Ginny smiled broadly, "Yeah, especially with a great Seeker like Harry on our side." She nudged Harry, who mumbled something incoherent and resumed staring deeply into his gravy.

"Harry?" Hermione began, "Are you alright? You've been acting rather strange lately."

"Sure 'Mione, just quidditch and classes and such…" Harry dismissed.

Hermione frowned, "Harry, the next quidditch game isn't for weeks…and our classes have been simple lately-even Ron has said so."

"Dead parents…Voldemort." Harry dismissed again, and let his head fall into his hands. Hermione nodded politely and didn't push anymore on the subject. She could tell something was bothering Harry now, but he simply didn't wish to speak of it.

At that choice moment Draco Malfoy sauntered over to the table, "Come on Potter. We're going to be late for detention." Harry didn't move. "Potter, I'm waiting." After a hard shove from Ron, Harry was finally brought out of his daydreams.

"What-Oh. Hello Malfoy. Let's get this detention over with, shall we?" Harry stood up and stretched, yawning as well. Hermione wasn't sure, but she'd sworn she'd seen Draco wink….and just before the two rounded the corner and walked out of the hall she'd sworn she'd saw their hands laced together…no. Of course not. Her eyes were most certainly playing tricks on her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present<em>**

"You're shagging Draco Malfoy!" Hermione accused with a large gasp.

"Like hell he is!" Ron retorted, looking at Harry for reassurance.

"He must be! Draco is the only one he could have possibly been alone with besides any of us!" Hermione pointed out.

"You git!" Ginny cried, as she ran back up to her dormitory sobbing.

"Harry?" Ron exclaimed, shaking Harry by the shoulders, "Tell Hermione she's gone mad, and that you'd never shag Malfoy!"

Just that moment, the Fat Lady's portrait opened a pale blonde climbed into the common room.

"-Yes I'll be in for the night, thanks. Har-Oh bloody hell." Draco's grey eyes widened. "What are you lot doing here?"

"What are **_you_** doing here?" Ron asked defensively, taking a step in front of Harry.

Draco blatantly ignored Ron, and looked straight at Harry, "They know, don't they?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. They know. And so does my girlfriend apparently…er ex-girlfriend now I'd imagine."

Malfoy sighed and ran a hand through his silver-blonde hair. "Well this ought to make for an awkward breakfast tomorrow."

_**Fin.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Well there you are! A little plot bunny came along and I just had to get it documented. I was inspired by a fake facebook conversation I came across on Google between Hermione, Cho, Ginny and Malfoy on Harry's 'status'. Here is the link if you're curious. entry/12964411/via/Urala_

_Let me know in reviews if you'd like to read a sequel. I have already started forming one._

_xoxo,_

_Mandirrr_


End file.
